firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jagdpanzer 38 D
Overview The Jagdpanzer 38 D is a German design for a tank destroyer. Development Oberkommando des Heeres announced on the 26th of September 1944 that a new model of the Jagdpanzer 38(t) with a Tatra diesel engine was to produced by Alkett at a maximum rate of 1,000 each month. On 4 October 1944, the Panzerkommission decided to limit future production to only three types of Panzer chassis, based on the 38(t), Panther, and Tiger. On 19 October 1944, Wa Prüf 6 announced that due to insufficient part deliveries, BMM and Škoda had fallen behind in production goals which made supplying chassis for other uses problematic. The 38(t) was unsuitable to produce within the German industry, as it required different machines and tools to produce various parts. The 38(t) was to be completely redesigned for Germany. The Panzerjäger 38(t) Ausf. Reich contract was given to Alkett with Chef-Ing. Michaels as project lead. On 20 November 1944, the General der Artillerie under Gen.St.d.H. recorded that the new vehicle was to be named Jagdpanzer 38 "d". At this time design of the chassis was almost complete, and the design of the superstructure and interior was to start shortly. On 23 January 1945 at a meeting of the Entwicklungskommission Panzer, Michaels explained that the redesign of the 38(t) chassis was necessary to install the Tatra diesel engine, and to create a design that was worth mass producing. Contracts for two trial vehicles were awarded to Alkett, with five completed models in March 1945. Mass production was to start then and increase from five per month to 800 per month by December 1945. VOMAG was to complete five vehicles in July, then increase their output to 300 per month by December 1945. On 14 March 1945, the Generelinspekteur der Panzertruppen announced that the first Jagdpanzer 38 D were to be completed with diesel engines in June 1945, as planned. This model was to start production with the 7,5cm PaK 42 L/70. It was planned to demonstrate the first trial vehicles with the 7,5cm PaK 42 L/70 starr on 20 April 1945 for Hitler. On 23 March 1945, ZF Friedrichshafen reported that the assembly of the first two trial vehicles would be completed within 8 days. These vehicles had to be ready for delivery on 15 April 1945. To meet this quota, two transmissions were send by truck on 5 April to arrive at Alkett for delivery to Michaels on 9 April 1945. It is unknown whether the two trial vehicles were completed, and in post-war interrogations the Alkett management stated their records had been burned. Variants Early designs These designs had 60mm frontal armour, and were 16,700kg or heavier depending on gun. Jagdpanzer 38 D mit 7,5cm PaK 39 L/48 '''(Gerät 548) Jagdpanzer 38 D with 7,5cm PaK 39 L/49, 62 rounds. '''Jagdpanzer 38 D mit 7,5cm PaK 42 L/70 Jagdpanzer 38 D with 7,5cm PaK 42 L/70. Jagdpanzer 38 D mit 10cm StuH 42/2 '''(Gerät 547) Jagdpanzer 38 D with 10cm StuH 42/2. Variants '''Jagdpanzer 38 D Model with 7,5cm PaK 42 Starr L/70. This model is described in the infobox. Aufklärer 38 D Variant designed for recon. Featured a 2cm main gun. [[Bergepanzer 38 D|'Bergepanzer 38 D']] Armoured recovery variant. Category:Tank Destroyer Category:Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Germany Category:Prototype